Michael Jackson Meet the Maestro Parody!
by livinlife20
Summary: A group of teenagers take a trip to the a creepy house with the Mayor of Normal Ville to figure out if a monster truly lives there or not. They meet upon some crazy and scary obstacles and unexpected events. How will it end? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hello livinlife20 is back. But I'm here with a different story. This time its about Michael Jackson the gone but not really gone King of POP. I decided to write a funnier and lighter version of Mj's Ghosts Movie and thought you'd like it. It helps to beat the heat wave going on in America. As you read the story, the plot might be a little different and the characters are different than the movie itself. Thats because I wanted it to be more fun. Some of the original characters are there including Michael but I wanted to mix it up a bit. I hope you all like it and let me know how I did afterwards. Enjoy your day and story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Michael Jackson EVER and I do not plan on it. I am just here to entertain and have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

On one stormy night in the town of Normal Ville there was a group of young kids from the ages of 16-19 who were all good friends. Their names were Brandon, Charice, Liza, Kiki, Brianna, Ron, and Steven. They all met up at a girl name Kiki's house with her friend Liza.

"So, when are we going to do this thing cause I want some extra points for school," Said Brandon

"This is not a school trip and its NOT a thing Brandon," Kiki replied

"Yes and I wanna see what Monster or Crazy man whatever in that house," Steven replied

"I heard it was a Ghost and he doesn't like guests," Brandon replied

"Well he is gonna have to meet me cause I dont play, " Brianna said with her attitude

"Do you always got to show off?" Ron asked

"Listen, I don't have to answer you and no I don't got to show off I am just hot," Brianna said flashing her hair as Ron rolled his eyes.

"So listen guys, we have to get back by midnight cause I got a course to study for," Kiki replied

"Oh hush it kiki, you always got to study, even when you dont have a test you study, when school doesn't open until September you study!" Charice said

"Excuse me but I like to study because I am a straight A student and-"

"Whatever!" The rest of the group said sighing

"Okay gees," Kiki said

"So we get to this house by 10pm and we leave at 12, no excuses!' Liza said

"Yea I got my flashlight!" Brandon said

"I got my Blackberry Storm, Touch screen!" Brianna said waving her phone

"I got my Droid," Ron said flashing its light

"I got my I phone!" said Charice

"I got my MP3 player," Steven said with his headphones on

"Okay I got my phone and flashlight, what about you Kiki," Liza asked

"Uh..." Kiki said when she pulled a small phone out of her pocket, "Yea i got mines too,"

"You still got that Samsung phone girl, when are you going to get a touch screen phone like the rest of us?" Brianna asked

"When I saved enough money for Med School and pay for books," Kiki said when her friends laughed

"Yea you and med school kiki, keep hoping, right now we tryna get you to keep up with us, Miss top class genius!" Brianna said

"Yes, try living with her," Brandon laughed when Kiki looked at him dangerously, "Okay that was a joke,"

"It better be Mr. Brandon Jr. or I will send you back home to play your Wii games!" Kiki said teasingly

"I would love to but Ill pass big sis, lemme go pair up with Steve, He's got an Iphone too!" Brandon said when Kiki rolled her eyes

"Well, uh, speaking of pairing up, kiki...How about me and you Buddy-buddy?" Ron asked as he walked over to Kiki in a flirtatious way.

"Uh...ha-ha, I'm okay actually, we dont need partners cause we will all be together...but thanks anyway," Kiki replied trying to sound nice but she was slightly annoyed by his flirting.

"Okay Miss Kiki, but when you need a friend or a shoulder to cry on, Ill be There, " Ron said as he winked and Kiki looked frightened

"Sure Ron," She said backing away towards her friend Liza.

"So when are we gonna go! Times ticking!" Brianna said, "I gotta finish my manicure and pedicure for Prom next week!"

"Um Brianna, Proms not until the Spring and you already did your Mani-Pedi last week!" Charice replied

"Oh...well it doesn't hurt to try!" Brianna pouted her lips Just then Liza looked at her watch,

"Okay we should go meet Mayor Edwards at the bottom of the hill and we go from there,"

"Why we gotta go with him, he is just gonna tell us,"Oh watch your step, don't talk back to me like that Mister...blah blah blah!" Brandon said as him and Steve laughed

"Oh is that why you got sent to the principals office on the last day of school, little brother?" Kiki batted her eyelashes

"Uh...lets leave the past behind us shall we?" Brandon replied when KIki laughed

"Okay lets go I'm dying to see this man or whatever, I heard he's creepy," Brianna said

"Yea not creepier than you in the morning," Ron mumbled

"Excuuuseeee me!" Brianna replied turning to Ron

"Nothing Miss Braids R-us!" Ron said

"Okay that's it!" Brianna said as he flashed her hair and ran after Ron who picked up his feet ahead of time but Kiki held her back.

"Now now Bri- it was just a joke you know how Ron is," Liza said

"Yea hes a bum...wait til I get him, I hope that monster eats him," Brianna said

"Come on lets go," Kiki said as they walked from the house into the woods with their flashlights. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So this is the end of the first chapter. Anybody like it? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! Happy Easter and Sunday! I know you guys weren't expecting me to come on here but I decided to for surprise and fun! I hope you are all enjoying your weekend and be safe for the week! Have alot of fun and please read and review!Thanks!:)!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this movie or anything to do with it!

* * *

Meet the Maestro: Chap. 2

Time went by as everyone walked through the woods that seemed to have no end.

"Man these woods are dark!" Brandon said

"Yeah thats why I brought my flashlight, I don't want any creepy things crawling up on me!" Steve said

"Me neither, since I got my hair done yesterday!" Briana said

"You did not get your hair done yesterday!" Liza replied

"Why do we have to argue all the time?" Kiki asked

"They are lunatics," Ron said

" AHH! Spider!" Brandon yelled

"AAAHHHHH Where?" Briana asked running around

"Right on your face!" Brandon said

"AAHHHHH!" Briana screamed wiping her face

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Brandon and Steve laughed

"I can't believe you two...UGH!" Briana growled

"You fell for it!"

"I can't stand you two!"

"Alright guys stop playing. It is almost 9pm and we are going to be late if we keep slouching!" Kiki said

"Why do we have to do this at night?" Briana asked

"Hmmmm...maybe cause that's when the monster is out!" Ron said

"The only monster I see here is you," Briana said as she shined the flashlight on Ron's face

"Oh you did not!" Ron yelled as he charged toward Briana

"Hey guys!" Kiki shouted, "We are out the woods now!"

"OH," They said

"Where is the mayor?" Brandon asked

"Right down the road with his crew," Liza replied when she pointed her flashlight down the road

"It seems like we are earlier than him and that's a first," Briana said

"Who are those behind him?" Brandon asked

"Some adults who chose to chaperone probably," Liza said

"Why are they carrying those firewood sticks?" Briana asked as they saw a neatly dressed man in glasses and a group of adults with him

"Those are torches," Kiki replied

"Yea aren't they from the middle ages?" Brandon asked

"Well what do you expect, they are adults and old fashioned," Ron said

"I hope I don't regret coming here," Briana replied

"Oh relax Briana, beats being home by yourself," Kiki said

The kids waited as the Mayor caught up with them and stood within a few feet.

"Well, Good Night kids! Looks like you got here before me!" The Mayor replied said with a hint of sarcasm

"Hello Mayor..."

"Looks like we had a good turnout! You kids told your parents you would be here right?" He asked

"hmmmm..."

"Did you..."

"Yes we did!" They all said

"Ok then...Shall we get going?" The Mayor replied looking at the kids suspiciously

"Yes!" they said

"I can't wait!" Brandon said

"Now you know if you get scared let me know and then we leave?" The Mayor asked

"Yes we will," The kids said

"Ok, lets go check out this mansion!" The Mayor replied

"Yeah!" The kids cheered as they followed the Mayor down the dark road with the adults behind.

* * *

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Hello everybody how are you? Its Sunday the 22nd, the day after the 21st. Happy to still be alive! I decided to put another chapter up after long consideration and hesistation. So I hope you guys like it and please review. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I have nothing to do with this movie or those behind it. It is all made up.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Man this road is dark!"

"Feels so strange walking like this!"

"How much longer until we get to this place, my hair is starting to blow out," Brianna replied

"Oh be quiet, your hair is not even that real!" Ron blurted when Brianna turned around

"You better take that back!" Brianna yelled as she aimed at Ron with her fist

"Guys please stop it, your embarrassing yourselves!" Liza replied as she held Brianna back

"They always fight," Brandon said

"You two will be walking back home by yourselves with a letter to your parents if you don't settle down now!" The mayor halted and looked back

"But-"

"No "buts" Miss Daniels," The Mayor replied

" You always got to get me in trouble!" Brianna growled at Ron

"Miss Daniels!" The Mayor yelled which alarmed Briana

"Alright, I'll stop," Brianna mumbled as she folded her arms

"Now lets go and not another word from the two of you!" The Mayor said as he turned around and continued walking

The rest of the crew followed on without hesitation as the Mayor halted in front of them.

"Alright everyone, get yourselves together because this is going to be a tough ride," He replied as he gestured towards the large, steep hill.

"Oh no, not me!" Brianna said

"Whoa, that hill is the size of Mt. Everest!" Brandon replied. The hill looked to be around 200 feet tall and had no turns.

"Amazing!" Liza said

"How do I expect to walk up this hill and still maintain a good manicure and pedicure until tomorrow?" Brianna asked

"Oh Brianna," Kiki replied

"Why don't you worry about that when we get up the hill Miss Daniels?" The Mayor asked

"Just got dissed by the Mayor," Ron responded

"Who just got dissed?" Brianna replied as she stared at Ron from the corner of her eye

"Nobody," Ron replied

"Okay kids, we have to do this smart and fast since we have until midnight to get back," The Mayor said

"That hill is killer!" Steve replied

"How am I supposed to get up there without falling on my back?" Brianna asked

"You will survive Brianna," Liza replied

"Okay lets go!" The Mayor ordered as he took the first step up the hill

* * *

***30 minutes later***

"…I…hate…this…"

"Come on Brianna you are falling behind!"

"I…am….trying….my….best…" Brianna wheezed as she reached the top of the hill and placed her hands on her knees.

"You really need to exercise more,"

"What was…that …Brandon?" Brianna growled

"Nothing your majesty," Brandon replied as he and Steve snickered

"I…am…never…doing…this…again!" Brianna gasped

"Somebody needs to stop feeding on those donuts," Ron replied

"I…hate…hills…" Brianna breathed, "too…much…climbing,"

"Come on Brianna, you should be used to hills by now since we climbed them all the time during Girl Scouts," Kiki said when she walked over to help her

"….I did…not…climb…hills….like…these. Those…hills…were only…two….feet…tall," Brianna exhaled

"Here let me help you," Kiki said as she grabbed Brianna by the arm and pulled her up to stand straight.

"….thanks…I…needed…that…" Brianna replied

"No problem, now come on before the Mayor leaves us," Kiki said

"Finally… took you long enough!" Brandon replied as Brianna limped toward the rest of the group

"Okay now lets continue," The Mayor replied when the group followed and they ended up walking down a grey stony pathway

"Wow this place is gloomy," Steve replied as he shined his flashlight from his Blackberry around.

Suddenly the Mayor stopped in his tracks again when he noticed something strange.

"What is now?" Brandon mumbled annoyed

"It's a sign," Steve said

"Where?' Brianna asked

"There at the gate," Steve pointed as everybody looked

"Oh the gate!" They said as they eyed the large iron gate that seemed a hundred years old

"Whoa!" Brandon said when he looked at the gate covered in dust and webs

"This gate looks like it hasn't been cleaned in over a hundred years!" Brianna replied

"Maybe because it is a hundred years old!" Ron said

"Who asked you!" Brianna snapped

"Nobody did!" Ron yelled back when suddenly a flash of lightning and roll of thunder stopped them

"What does the sign say…Someplace Else?" The mayor replied as he wiped off the webbed sign

"What?"

"The place is called "Someplace Else","

"How convenient, a place called Someplace Else when it feels like we are at Nowhere Else!" Brianna said

"Maybe you should go 'Someplace Else' like back home!" Ron replied

"Listen I am tired of your nonsense, you have been at me all day with your ridiculous-" Brianna yelled when she got cut off by a flash of lightning.

Then out of nowhere the gate began to creak when it slowly opened by itself.

"Uh oh…" Brandon said

"T-that's not a good sign," said a random black guy who tagged along

"How do gates just open like that?" Brianna asked

"Cool" Steve said

Once the gate opened there was a mist of smoke all around.

"Oh…mysterious," Brandon said in a dramatic voice

"What is this place anyways?" Brianna asked

"Someplace Else like the sign said," Liz said

"It looks so spooky," Brianna replied

"Yea I heard a monster lives here," Brandon said

"Maybe it's a wild animal,"

"I heard its one of those creepy people that like to kidnap kids in the middle of the night," Ron replied

"Maybe it's a ghost," Brandon said

"Yea and then the boogey man comes out the corner," Brianna mocked

"Who-Who!"

"AAHH!"

"Calm down its just an owl," Ron said when he turned to his left and saw the owl at the top of the tree

"I'm getting out of here!" Brianna replied as she tried to run when Kiki held her

"Oh no, If I am staying then you are staying. We made a deal!" Kiki said

"But this place is freaky!" Brianna replied

"Calm down, its just an owl and the gate opening by itself doesn't mean anything. Its probably one of those technologically advanced gates that operate on their own because they have electromagnetic wires attached to them," Kiki said

"Wow…I never understand what you are saying sometimes," Brianna said blinking

"Anyways I am saying that its going to be okay and there are NO ghosts or Boogeyman here," Kiki replied when thunder began to rumble.

"I don't like the sound of that," Brianna whined

"Hey girls, are you going to stand there or are we going to get to where we are going?" The mayor asked

"Um sorry Mayor we were just-"

"Save it, we are running late," The mayor said, "We have a unwanted neighbor to visit,"

* * *

To be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hello. I have finally gotten the time to update a new chapter of my story and it took some time. I am glad how it came out and I hope you enjoy it too. Please take the time to review if you can so I can know how you feel about my story. So without further delay here is my recent update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with MJ or the movies he has made. I just make up the characters in this chapter and add them to it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"This place is too creepy," Brianna replied looking around as the fog made it look even more so.

"OOOowwwww!" went a howl that made everyone look up

"I'm tired of these owls and wolves," Brianna whined

"It's alright, no animals are going to harm you," Kiki said as Brianna held on to her arm

"Looks like someone forgot to clean up their front yard," Ron replied as he noticed leaves everywhere

"Yea look at the dust on those tombstones," Charice said as she passed by some

"Okay kids, this is it…the Mansion," The mayor replied as he stopped in his tracks and pointed to it

"OOooohhhhhhh!" Everyone said as they followed him and looked up

"This place looks centuries old," Liza replied

"It seems like nobody has touched it," Brandon said

"This place needs a serious makeover," Brianna replied

Everyone stood and stared at the 200 foot tall stone mansion that seemed over a thousand acres wide.

"Wow this place is big!" Steve said as he looked up

" I wonder who lives in there," Liz said

" Maybe Frankenstein," Brianna replied

"A monster," Steve said

"or the ghost," Brandon replied

"Or werewolf," Charice said

"Maybe its P. Diddy," Ron said

"Seriously in this house?" Liz asked

"What…the man owns houses all over the country," Ron said

"Or maybe it's the Kardashians," Brianna replied, "In their reality show!"

"Or maybe its Snooki who wants to get a tan," Brandon replied mockingly

"Snooki…this could be Snooki's house. I get to meet her!" Brianna replied

"Brianna…please don't be naïve," Kiki said

"I get to be a star and-"

"Brianna….we are not in the Jersey Shore or Kardashians reality show!" Kiki replied

"But…oh well," Brianna scoffed

"Maybe its that creature we have been talking about," Steve said

"Yeah and he wants to meet us," Brandon replied

"Quiet kids, this a serious matter and we have to be stern and brisk about it," The Mayor said as he prepared to knock on the door

"Are we sure that anybody's home?" Brianna asked

Suddenly when he lifted his fist to knock the door began to creak.

"Whoa…" Steve said as the door slowly opened all the way

"What just happened?" Brianna asked

"The door opened by itself," Liz replied

"Why do these doors and gates open by themselves?" Brianna asked

"It's the ghost," Steve said

"No because-" Kiki said

"No, I don't need your explanation on why doors open and blah!" Brianna replied

"But I was just-" Kiki said

"Yea…I already know," Brianna said

"There are no ghosts here kid and I am going to prove it to you," The Mayor replied

"This is too awesome!" Brandon replied with an excited look in his eyes

"Now be careful so don't make any sudden moves. We don't know who we are dealing with and something seems strange about this place," The Mayor said

"Yeah the same can be said about that wig," Brianna whispered

"What? Brianna!" Kiki replied as she nudged her

"Kidding!" Brianna said

The Mayor took one step inside the door which revealed a dark, empty hallway.

"Hello?" He asked as he looked around.

"That's odd, no one was at the door when we came in," Liz said

"I knew I should have stayed home and IM'd my buddies on Twitter," Brianna whined

"Oh stop whining Brianna, we are here so deal with it!" Kiki said

"Let me get my flashlight out before I fall on my face in the dark," Brandon said as he reached in his pocket

"Yeah my MP3 has the coolest lights on it," Steve replied as he took it out, "See?"

"Oohhh cool!" Brandon said as the lights flashed like a disco ball

"You think your phone is hot, look at my Blackberry Storm," Brianna replied as she flipped out her custom made phone

"Oh be quiet Brianna, your Blackberry is whack, we all know the Droid is the best," Ron said as he pulled out his shiny blue phone

"Are we really going to have a "Whose phone is better than who's contest"? Kiki asked

"Well I do have a great GPS system on mines," Brianna replied

"Oh please, your GPS is so 2002, mines is way more updated," Ron said

"Guys, none of your GPS's are better," Brandon said, "Look at my Iphone!"

"OOohhh pretty!" Brianna replied

_"The reasons why I hang out with them I will never know,"_ Kiki thought to herself

"You all keep the noise down or-!" The Mayor snapped when suddenly a gust of wind blew over them.

"What was that?" Ron asked

"It's the ghost," Steve said

"There is no such thing as gho-" Kiki replied

The gust of wind was cold and made everyone shiver

"Brrrrr…its cold," Brianna said

"Why is this place so dark?" Liz asked as she looked around with her phone flashlight

"Look at those cobwebs," Steve said as he pointed to his left to see a flight of stairs that led up to what looked like another floor.

"Look at those stairs, so antique," said Charice as she examined them

"Where is that wind coming from?" Liza asked as she shivered a little when the lightning flashed again. Suddenly the Mayor's torch went out.

"That's not good," Brianna replied as the thunder rolled

"Its alright kids, just a minor setback, looks like we arrived in a storm," The Mayor said

"Or we came…uninvited," Brianna whispered

The thunder rumbled again as the group huddled together for safety

"At least we got our phones which never go out during thunderstorms," Ron said as he shined the light of his phone around

"Yeah, Thank goodness for my extra powered battery system that doesn't go out," Brianna replied as she stared at herself through her phone mirror.

"Hey sis, say Cheese!" Brandon said as he held up his I Phone and clicked a button

"What-" Kiki replied when a sudden flash made her blink, "Are you taking pictures of me?"

"This is totally going on Facebook," Brandon said as he clicked "Save"

"You are going to pay for that. Wait until I get home!" Kiki growled as her brother laughed

"Why is this place so dark? I feel like I am in a scary movie," Brianna whimpered

"Well maybe somebody forgot to pay the light bill," Brandon replied

"Or they are asleep," Brianna said when the lightning flashed. They walked past the cobweb stairs and found a few statues that stood around.

"Why does this hallway feel like it doesn't end?" Brianna asked

"Because we are constantly tip toeing down it," Ron replied

"Okay everyone stay quiet" The Mayor replied, "Something about this place feels odd,"

"Didn't he say that like 10 minutes ago?" Brianna asked

"Yes so stop texting on your Blackberry," Kiki said

"What? I am just telling Mariah she needs to email me the picture of those cute shoes from the JcPenney catalog a.s.a.p.," Brianna said as she looked at her phone

"Sure," Kiki said as she rolled her eyes

Suddenly the lights on everyone's phone shut off

"What! Come on BlackBerry you cant do this. I got you for too much money!" Brianna said as she hit the buttons on her phone

"Seriously right when I am playing my NBA game?" Ron asked

"I think we upset somebody," Steve replied

"Yea I am upset because my phone is not working!" Brianna said

"No…we upset the people who live here," Steve said

"Well they better help me fix my phone because I am no-"Brianna snapped when the thunder rolled

"See what you did Brianna!" Ron replied

"I did nothing!" Brianna said

"Now the phones are cutting out because of your big mouth!" He replied

"I did not cause this-" Brianna yelled when suddenly

"BAM!" everybody turned around to see the front door shut behind them

"Okay, who shut the door?" Brianna asked

"It wasn't me," Liz said

"It wasn't me," Steve replied

"Who was the last one to enter through the door" The Mayor asked as he turned around

"It wasn't me!" Brandon said

"I'm innocent!" Charice replied as the thunder rolled louder and shrieked. The mayor turned back around and continued towards the open door on his right.

"Come on keep up!" The mayor said as he noticed a portrait against the wall.

"Where are we going?" Brianna asked

"Just stop asking questions Brianna," Kiki replied as she watched the Mayor

"How are we gonna see without our flashlight?" Brandon asked when suddenly a gust of wind blew and the door that led to the hallway of the portrait started to creak

"Okay the door sound is starting to creep me out," Ron said as the Mayor headed towards the hallway

"This place gets weirder," Brianna replied

Suddenly the door shut and another creaking sound echoed through the hallway

"This place is freaky," Charice said as the Mayor turned his head to face the sound. He saw that another door began to open and it was bigger than the last one.

"What is with these doors?" Brianna asked as she faced the creaking sound and saw a bright light

"OOooHhhhh!" Brandon and Steve replied together

"What is that?" Liza asked

The Mayor began to walk towards the opening doors to see something unique. There was a light emitting from the doors that led to the hallway.

"SHHH!" The Mayor said "everyone quiet,"

The group obeyed as the Mayor got closer and closer to the doors

"Oh wow, look at those statues in the corner," Liz said as she pointed to the two statues that stood by the door, "So antique,"

"They look like knights," Charice said as she stared at the dust covered objects when she walked by. The Mayor stepped by the doors on what looked like a black and white tiled floor. He looked up and the floor seemed to go on for miles.

"What is this?"

"Whoa!" Brandon and Steve said as they followed the Mayor into the open space

"It's a room," Liz said as she walked inside

"A huge one," Charice said

"Look at those windows!" Brandon pointed to his left to see the 30 foot tall windows

"Cool!" Steve said

"This place is like a ballroom," Liz said

"It is a ballroom," Kiki replied

"Hey check out the fireplace!" Steve said when he pointed across the room as he tried to walk towards it

"Nuh uh Steve," The Mayor said as he stopped Steve in his tracks, "You are staying here like the rest of us,"

"Oh man," Steve grumbled

"Why does this place feel like we are in the 1800's?" Ron asked looking around

"I don't know, but why does it feel like somebody is watching us?" Brianna asked as she held arms around her

"Oh please nobody is watching us, we are going to be fine," Kiki said when suddenly

"Ding!" everyone looked up startled

"Okay, that creeped me out," Liz replied as she looked up

"What was that?" Charice asked when she noticed a tall clock covered in dust on her right side with a small bird that stood on top

"Is that a bird?" Brianna asked as she saw the bird flap its wings

"Caw!" the bird went as it flew off the clock

Everybody watched as the bird flew across the room towards the window when the lightning flashed again

"Why does it feel like that bird came out of nowhere?" Charice asked

The lightning flashed again when everybody turned their eyes to the right side of the room. With the quickness of the flash a door flew wide open on thier right side where they saw a black sheet moving on the floor.

"What was that?" Brianna asked as she hid behind Kiki

The black sheet suddenly disappeared through the door as everyone stared

"Okay that really freaked me out!" Charice said

The mayor took one step towards the area where he saw the black sheet and didn't see anything.

"What do you think happens if he walks all the way in there?" Brianna asked

"I don't know but this place doesn't feel right," Charice said

The lightning continued to flash when the mayor got closer

"Why would he go somewhere that doesn't look safe?" Brianna asked

" Maybe you should go so we can have some peace and quiet!" Ron replied

"Don't you start with me again!" Brianna snapped

"Shush!" Everybody else replied when they turned to the two

Nothing seemed to come out of the open space where the black sheet went and everyone watched intently

"What if the monster jumps out there?" Brianna asked

"What if it's the ghost?" Steve asked

"What if its that girl from Celebrity Apprentice?" Ron asked when everyone looked at him

"You really watch too much television," Kiki replied as the thunder rumbled and Brianna grabbed on tighter to her

"Its alright kids, I don't see anything," The Mayor said when the lightning revealed a tall black figure that quickly disappeared

*GASP* everyone went as they stepped back

"I dont like this place," Brianna said as she shivered

"What was that?" Ron asked

"Its the-"

"No its not Brandon, its probably a reflex from the lightning," Kara replied as she watched the Mayor go closer to the door

Everyone whispered behind him as he made one step closer to the empty space when suddenly something appeared right before his eyes

"AAAHHHHHH!" The crowd screamed when the Mayor stood face to face with a skeleton covered figure.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
